Stalker With A Crush
by JazzApples
Summary: 'And maybe this time he'd work up the courage to tell her how she always invaded his thoughts, which couldn't be normal. ...Or maybe not.' In which Conway sets out to dispel a rumor and comes away with more than just an answer. Gift fic for Simclover1. HeatTagshipping one-shot.


**A/N: This is a gift fic for my good friend Simclover1. Happy Birthday!**

**This is a HeatTagshipping story. I hope you enjoy!**

Dawn was back in town.

Or so Conway had heard, from the ever-wider circulating rumour. Who knew how many times the words had been exchanged from one person to the next?

The rumour went that Dawn was back in here in Jubilife after her trip to Hoenn, buying lots of super-cute accessories for her super-cute Piplup and Buneary, so they could pose in the brand new magazine she was creating.

Conway deduced from the super-encyclopaedia that was his mind that at least the first part was true enough.

Though with the rest, Conway wouldn't be surprised if it was also true. He could never tell with that girl.

That girl…

There he went again.

As soon as he thought about Dawn, and her glossy blue hair, and her shining eyes, and her blinding smile…

What was he thinking? Why couldn't his brain/information bank function whenever those thoughts invaded his mind, or when he heard that name?

This was one mystery he couldn't decipher.

He was sitting innocently in an innocent café sipping an innocent glass of juice and _she_ had to walk by.

Dawn was pretty well known now, so when the shouts of many love-struck fanboys reached his ears he knew exactly who had walked by.

What luck.

He decided to set off after her to see if he could catch up to her, and maybe talk to her like the good friend he was.

And maybe this time he'd work up the courage to tell her how she always invaded his thoughts, which couldn't be normal.

…Or maybe not.

He knew Dawn loved to shop. Today was no exception. As she walked, he Piplup in her arms, she was casually looking into the shop windows, searching for something nice.

Another one of life's mysteries; why girls liked shopping.

Conway spotted his chance when Dawn stopped in front of a small store selling stickers for contest and recipe books for Poffins, which would help her Pokémon in contests. Steeling his nerves, he walked up to her.

'Hello there, Dawn.' he greeted.

He'd obviously startled her, as she jumped a few inches into the air. He never knew why she was so startled.

She turned around and saw him standing behind her.

'Oh… hello Conway.' she giggled nervously.

The sun shone down brightly, reflecting off of his glasses. They slipped down his nose. He adjusted them.

'So… what brings you here?' Conway asked, attempting a conversation.

'I could say the same thing to you too.' Dawn replied.

'I way just passing through, I guess.' Conway answered, suddenly feeling nervous and tongue-tied, which was weird, as he was never like this normally.

'Same.' she said. 'I was heading home to Twinleaf Town.'

'Oh.' was all he could think of to reply.

Just looking at her made his mind slow down, as if treacle had poured in it. To Conway, that was mortifying, and partly because he couldn't understand why.

'So… what are you planning to do now?' he asked casually.

He was going to get round to telling her about her invading his super-computer brain. Soon. Not now.

His glasses slipped. He adjusted them.

Dawn appeared to think for a moment. At last she replied. '…I think I'll just kick back and relax, and think about what's next.'

She appeared lost in thought again. Suddenly, she snapped into focus.

'Actually, I might go and see the new Wonder Launcher movie everyone's talking about. I love those movies.'

'So do I!' Conway replied quickly. He didn't know why he rushed to say that. I just felt right.

All through the conversation he had felt mushy and tongue-tied, but he didn't know why. He ransacked his mind for answers; an illness, puberty, emotions… none of them turned up what he wanted.

Then it hit him. The only thing he didn't consider.

Love.

Maybe that was it.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he knew it was.

He knew what he had to do.

His glasses slipped. He adjusted them.

'Would you like to… watch it with me?' he asked.

Dawn considered it. Finally, she said, 'Okay, I'll go with you.'

Conway threw a miniature celebration in his head. The hard part was done. Now, to tell her his feelings…

He'd get around to that next time.

**A/N: So, as you may have noticed, I'm not too good at fluffy stuff. But my friend likes this pairing, so I hope you all like this.**

**Please feel free to review and tell me what you liked and didn't!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
